beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Gasher CH120FS
Dark Gasher CH120FS (original version: Dark Cancer CH120SF) is a Crab-like Beyblade owned by Tetsuya Watarigani. Note: Mad Cancer CH120FS was originally released in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS, where it is the "rare" Beyblade but because both of Mad Cancer's unique parts were re-released as a non-Light Wheel Beyblade. Also note that Hasbro released Dark Gasher with FS while Takara Tomy released it with SF.It is unknown why. Hasbro also released this with the Beyblade Gear. Name Change: Dark Cancer was re-named Dark Gasher for Hasbro's release, and subsequently had the word "Cancer" removed from the Face Bolt, and a new purple design behind the original Face design. The name was changed probably because not many Americans will buy their kids anything named "Cancer" as it is known as a horrible disease. Face Bolt: Gasher/Cancer The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer (the Crab), the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. Energy Ring: Gasher/Cancer *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Gasher Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crabs claws. It is also one of the heaviest energy rings. This energy ring's weight makes it an ideal customisation for defense and stamina type beyblades. Customisations *'Flame Gasher(Cancer) 100SF (Balance)' Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space in between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities. However, the Hasbro mold does show mediocre Defense, but is still outclassed by Basalt, Earth, Rock and many others. Spin Track: Change Height 120 *'Weight:' 2.7 grams CH120 is unique as it features a height-changing gimmick. The user is allowed a choice of using 120 or 145 as the Track's height. This is done by rotating the bottom portion of the Track and pulling/pushing the central part out/in, and then rotating the bottom portion back to lock the height. Importantly, this can be done between each round of a match, as it does not involve any part-swapping. The advantages of this Track are plentiful. Its most obvious benefit is allowing the user to change the height of their Beyblade between rounds; this means that the user can adapt their strategy to counter the opponents during a match. CH120 is currently the only Track featuring a 120 height. This height is useful for many Attack types. T125 or D125 can be used as an alternative if you don't have CH120, but they're not as good. Tricks with the Spin Track When you change height, at one point you will get medium height. Keep it there, and then screw in the Face Bolt as much as you can without breaking it. The height should tighten and stay as it was. This works only with CH120 and TH170. Performance Tip: Flat Sharp (FS) / Semi Flat (SF) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams/1 gram FS is a Balance Bottom. It was released in the Hasbro release of Dark Gasher CH120FS. It looks flat to you but if you look closely it is actually a tiny sharp ball-like tip. Surprisingly when you launch the Beyblade with enough power and the tip is worn enough, it will spin around and then stop and spin in one place, but is outclassed by FB & CS. SF is wider than Sharp but not as wide as any Flat Bottom. It was released in the Takara Tomy release of Dark Cancer CH120SF. It produces a movement pattern that, while it is aggressive, is much slower than any Flat Bottom. The increased friction with the stadium floor due to the wider tip both increases its Defense and Stamina in comparison to a bottom similar to S or ES. However, it is in absolutely no competition with bottoms similar to WD for Stamina or RS for Defense. Semi-Flat is meant to be used in Balance type Beyblades, as it combines aspects of Attack, Defense, and Stamina. It has very little use, however, as it is slow. Special Moves *Track Change: Tetsuya's special move is He first used this move on Episode 9 (anime). This allows Gasher to change the height of it's Track. Dark Gasher *Six Crab Sea King: Tetsuya's first move is Tetsuya first used this attack on Episode 28 (anime). Gasher's Track changes to 145 in height and the bey starts pecking at the opponent's. Gasher then leans over and goes in a position similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack's position. Other Versions * Mad Gasher CH120FS - Random Booster Light Vol. 1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Red, all parts clear dark red). *'Dark Gasher 145F' - HD Inc. Security Beyblades (Blue). *'Earth Gasher DF145ES' - Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo (Blue). *'Dark Gasher CH120FS' - Beyblade Metal Fusion. *'Rock Gasher DF145WB- Faceoff: Lightning Screwdriver (Painted parts, Brown).' *[[Storm Gasher CH120SF|'Storm Gasher CH120SF']] *Inferno Gasher SW145SF realeased by hasbro * Gallery MadCancer.jpg|Mad Gasher CH120FS MFB_DarkCancer.jpg|Dark Gasher CH120FS MadCancer_MANGA.PNG|Dark Gasher CH120FS in the manga. DarkGasher_Package.jpg|Hasbro Package. DarkCancer_Package.jpg|Takara Tomy Package. Dark Gasher.jpg|Dark Gasher CH120FS MFB Crab.png|Dark Gasher's Beast Sseffsdsfad.PNG|Dark Gasher vs. Storm Pegasus beyblades-dark-gasher-large.jpg|Dark Gasher HPIM1802.JPG GASHER BB31 19975.png GASHER B114 30410.png GASHER B107 26914.png dark_gasher_built_by_soniastrummfan217-d32l9lu.jpg Episode05.38.jpg Episode05.31.jpg Episode05.27.jpg Episode05.16.jpg darkgasher78.JPG untitledQ.jpg Dark Bull vs. Dark Gasher.png|Dark Bull vs. Dark Gasher untitledMP.png|It's Owner: Tetsuya Watarigani Trivia * Dark Gasher is the first bey to have height change track, the second being Beat Lynx TH170WD. * Takara Tomy's performance tip for Dark Gasher is SF, and SF backwards is FS, the performance tip Hasbro used. This may be a coincidence. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Merchandise